


A Hangover of Surprises

by TheBlackWook



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Prompt Fic, mentions of drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: After a night partying with the boys of the Azzurri, Gigi wakes up with a heavy hangover. And far more than he had imagined.





	A Hangover of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "How drunk was I ?"

A long groan escaped his lips well before he opened his eyes. It’s almost as if he couldn’t do it. Eventually he managed to do it but immediately regretted it. He was met with the blinding rays of sunshine that were peering through the white curtains of the bedroom. His head hurt like nothing he had experienced before in his life. What had happened ?

He had to wait another long couple of minutes before he could gather up the strength of climbing out of bed. That’s when Gigi realized he was naked. Damn… It wouldn’t be the first he had slept in his birthday suit but that usually happened in summer when the heat was plainly unbearable. This was winter. Weird. Weirder was his pyjamas still neatly folded on the top of the chest of drawers, as if he hadn’t touched it. He couldn’t remember why he hadn’t bother changing into them.

He tried to go to the bathroom but couldn’t do more than three steps before he walked on something. Gigi picked it up and examined it. It was a white piece of cloth. It looked like… It looked like it had been torn off. Torn off from… A shirt ? What in hell had happened here ? He still couldn’t remember anything however hard he tried to concentrate. And the more he did and the more his headache got worse.

He did not get the luxury to dwell more on the matter when none other than Andrea entered the room, only dressed in a pair of boxers and… Was that his shirt ? With the sleeves rolled up ? Opening on his bare chest ? Gigi almost forgot he was naked when presented to such a sight. Andrea’s hair were clearly ruffled and yet still looked so perfect at the same time. He looked flawless, as if he had come right out of a dream. The younger man raised an eyebrow then :

“Like what you see ?”

This brought the older man back to earth and he couldn’t contain his yelp when he jumped and tried to hide his crotch with the piece of shirt, blushing bright red. Even if he didn’t remember anything, it wasn’t hard to guess what might have happened last night. Andrea laughed.

“You were far from playing the shy virgin yesterday night ! By the way,” he said pointing at the shirt he was wearing. “I hope you don’t mind. Since you tore off mine, yesterday…”

His smiles and eyes were mischievous and Gigi didn’t know if he liked that or not.

“Here, take this. You’ll need it, trust me.” He added putting a glass of water with an aspirin on his bedside table.

The keeper took advantage of the fact he wasn’t really looking to grab his pyjama pants and put them on and be decent somehow. He took the glass and the pill then, thanking Andrea in a whisper, too embarrassed to properly meet him in the eye.

“There’s coffee brewing downstairs, it should be done in a couple minutes.”

It was terrifying how he seemed so accustomed with his house, how it seemed he knew it like the back of his hand and more terrifying still, it did not bother Gigi at all, did not make think twice about it. As if it was how things were supposed to be. He sighed and massaged his temples.

“How drunk was I ?” He dreaded the answer.

“Well… Enough to engage in a prank against Rino and then play karaoke all night long. With a fluo wig and star-shaped sunglasses.” He laughed then, his eyes seeing the images of the night clearly.

Gigi, on the other hand was mortified. It was the last time he would fall in the boys’ trap. He remembered a few moments now. How they had decided to all go celebrate after their qualifications in the next world cup in Germany, how they had all been in high spirits and gave him new drinks whenever he had finished one. It was the last time he would fall in their trap. He could almost smile. But since he kept silent, Andrea’s composed façade broke for a moment.

“Do you regret it ?”

The older man looked up. It was almost not perceptible but he could see the glimmer of insecurity, the glimmer of hope in Andrea’s gaze. It was maybe the first time he had seen him this open, this vulnerable. And if he thought about it, he did not regret it at all. In fact, it would only have been a matter of time, truth be told. They had known each other ever since their teenagehood and it had been a while now that they had grown closer and flirted almost openly. Not that they ever thought much about it. They just supposed it was the way their friendship worked. But deep down, it was more than that.

“No. Not at all.” Gigi answered.

“Good.” Andrea’s soft detachment was back on his face but the keeper knew he was thrilled.

“I just wish I could remember.”

Andrea’s gaze darkened with mischief and desire :

“Do you want me to refresh your memory, right now ?”

He was standing in front of Gigi, caressing his hips absentmindedly. He would be the death of him.

“Show me what you got, _Pirletta_.” Gigi challenged back, eyes as dark as his lover.

Coffee was way ruined by the time they finally came downstairs but that would do nothing to erase the content smiles on both their faces.


End file.
